


Dear Doctor

by 12gatsunohime (inkstainedwretch)



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Dark!Hiyoko, F/M, does it count as cannibalism if everyone is a bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedwretch/pseuds/12gatsunohime
Summary: For theHB kink meme: human!Shuu/Hiyoko, (non-fatal)breathplay using his tie.
Relationships: Iwamine Shuu/Tosaka Hiyoko
Kudos: 3





	Dear Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I might have just used this as an excuse to write the ending I always wanted with Hiyoko and Shuu - a badass evil couple conspiring and conducting experiments together, much the same way she became a spy with Yuuya. Also, you know, humans.
> 
> This happens in place of Shuu's ending, where Hiyoko wasn't unaware of what the Doctor was up to. Different take on her character. Also, since this is human form, I took it to mean Hiyoko and the Doctor are the only two humans in the school.

The bloody mess behind the curtain only surprises her because she didn't think he'd be careless enough to leave the room unlocked while it was still out and visible. Not to mention the smell...what sort of chemicals does he use to clean it up, she wonders.   
  
He emerges from the back room with the cleaver still behind his back. (His left hand is behind him, at an angle that means he's holding something heavy.) She doubles back and checks the doorknob - locked. So this was meant to be a trap. Well, it's not exactly a trap if she doesn't mind staying, now is it?   
  
He looks as though he's about to say something, but he stops when he catches sight of her face. Probably stunned that she hasn't turned green and started trying to force the doorknob now that she knows it's locked.   
  
"That's kind of sloppy, don't you think?"  
  
He actually sputters for a moment. She seems to have caught him off-guard.   
  
"I...my technique is flawless!"  
  
"Your technique is thorough. Flawless, not so much."   
  
She turns to face him now, her eyes just as bright as they always are, but with a touch of something deeper behind them.   
  
"That's certainly a face I never expected to see, Miss Tousaka." His expression is forcibly blank, and she wonders if she can get that to change.   
  
"Why not?" She walks closer to him and smiles. "I already told you I come here because I like you, sir. Did you think I hadn't already figured out what you get up to when I'm not around?"  
  
"Well, you'd have to be a fool not to. However, I hadn't anticipated you to be so... _comfortable_ about it."   
  
"Doctor," she laughs and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'm a hunter-gatherer. ...well, with a bit more emphasis on the _hunter_ aspect. Did you think I've never seen blood, before?"   
  
She stands on her tiptoes so she can slide her hand up to his neck.   
  
"Did you think I was lying when I said I liked you? Or did you just think I only liked the part of you that was just the mysterious school doctor who made me that lovely quill pen? And by the way, Doctor," she leans in even closer, "Yuuya was delicious."   
  
He raises an eyebrow.   
  
"You are much more interesting than I ever gave you credit for, Miss Tousaka."   
  
She laughs softly and places her other hand on his left arm.   
  
"Does that mean you'll put this silly thing down, then?"  
  
He tilts his head and regards her for a moment, then lifts his arm so the heavy blade shines dark and dangerous between them.   
  
"Well, I must admit I've been just itching to have a human subject on which to experiment..." The muscles in her legs stiffen, ready to kick and disarm. "I must admit, Miss Tousaka, I have room for only one love in my life, and that is research."   
  
There's something like regret clouding his eyes. That takes her by surprise; she hadn't thought the Doctor was capable of the emotion. She takes the phenomenal risk of reaching for the cleaver, intending to lower it gently...  
  
And it backfires. The Doctor jerks away and swings at her, and in a flash she kicks him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. She then wrestles the cleaver from his hands and within a moment, she has him pinned to the medicine cabinet. The cleaver hits the floor with a loud _thunk_.   
  
"Come on, Doctor," she looks up at him, her smile no less bright but just a little impatient. "Human anatomy is all well and good, but wouldn't you rather have a lab assistant with opposable thumbs? An assistant who can help with the, ah...heavy lifting?"   
  
She looks back to the blood-drenched exam table and raises an eyebrow.   
  
"Think about it, Doctor," she leans in close again, and to her surprise, he doesn't move his face away from hers. "You could be so much more efficient if you had two pairs of hands to work with. Cleaning up must take so much time...not to mention making sure all of the evidence is taken care of."   
  
His eyebrows raise again. She laughs.   
  
"What, you didn't think I gave the ID to you for no reason, did you?" She leans in and rests her head on his chest. "I really do like you, Doctor. And I admire your intellect. Your work...intrigues me."  
  
He lowers his eyebrows and smiles at her, and it's thin and gleaming like the edge of a scalpel.  
  
"Miss Tousaka..." his voice is low and amused, "have you ever heard of the mere-exposure effect?"  
  
She grins and throws her arms around his shoulders.   
  
"Why yes, Doctor, I have."

His mouth tastes like fresh blood when he kisses her. It reminds her of days when she was desperately hungry and didn't bother to cook her meal once she'd caught it. She kisses him hungrily, loving the taste. It's such a fitting taste, for him. And it riles her up just a little to know that he enjoys his experiments so thoroughly.   
  
"Goodness, Tousaka, I never suspected you would be so forward," his hands are at her waist, and his leg is pressed between hers. The friction is delightful.  
  
"A hunter can't afford to wait for her prey to come to her," she chuckles. "She takes what she wants, before it gets away."   
  
"That's awfully barbaric," there's a sort of sinister cheerfulness in his words, "but it seems to have been effective thus far. I wonder, how far does this tenacity of yours reach?"  
  
She grabs hold of his tie and tugs him off of the cabinet.   
  
"Why don't you let me show you, Doctor?"   
  
She takes his smirk as compliance and leads them to the larger of the infirmary beds, the only one big enough for a human. He makes to push her onto her back, but she's having none of that. She gets a hold of his right arm and uses it to turn them around and half-throw him onto the mattress. She clambers on top of him and grins at the hot hardness she can feel inside his trousers.   
  
"Well, Miss Tousaka?" He raises an eyebrow at her, again. "If you're so intent on leading, I do hope you know what you're doing."   
  
She leans down and smiles at him.   
  
"It's like you said, Doctor," she pulls him up by his tie and kisses him, again. "I'm much more clever than you give me credit for."   
  
For instance, the twitch that his erection gives when the knot of his tie slips onto his throat doesn't go unnoticed. Her eyes widen, and she gives it another pull. This time, his eyes slip closed and his expression changes from cool and aloof to relaxed and aroused. She's sure he would have sighed with pleasure, if he could have.   
  
"Goodness, Doctor," she smiles. "I never imagined you would be so deviant."   
  
The tie loosens enough for him to chuckle.   
  
"It's not good to lie, Miss Tousaka."   
  
She huffs and sits back up, taking a moment to slide her panties off and toss them aside. When she climbs atop him again, she unfastens his trousers and pulls them down just enough to free his cock, the head slick with precome. She shakes her head at him in mock disbelief.  
  
"Doctor, Doctor," she positions herself so her knees are on either side of him. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Well, to begin," he grabs her hip and lines his erection up against her. "You can stop being an ungrateful tease. It's incredibly impolite."   
  
She just grabs his tie again and lowers herself onto him.   
  
He makes an appropriately strangled noise as she rocks back and forth atop him, pulling his neck tie tighter and then loosening it now and again. The knowledge that she's holding the Doctor's life in her hands, the fact that he's turned over all control to her by letting her choke him like this, excites her almost as much as the feeling of his cock inside her. There are angry red marks up his neck from the tie, and he holds onto her hips and bends his knees so he can thrust up into her.   
  
"Nn--!" She pulls hard on the strip of fabric and cuts his moan short. "Harder, Doctor!"  
  
He obliges, pounding into her and making her keen softly. She watches his face as it gets redder and redder until his thrusts falter and she has to loosen the tie. The sound of his gasping breath is addictive. She grinds her hips down into his, her clit pressed down against him, and gives the tie a particularly hard tug. The sight of the Doctor's face twisted in pleasure is enough to drive her tumbling over the edge, clenching around his cock and gasping and shouting _yes, Doctor, yes_ , and breathing all the air he can't reach because of her.  
  
He comes inside her with what would have been a shout, his hips jerking and shuddering, his nails digging into her hips through her uniform.   
  
She has to pry the tie loose with her fingers before he gets in any serious trouble, and when she slides herself off of him she feels all sloshy and tired, but she's more than satisfied. She curls up to his side and rests her head on his shoulder.   
  
They sort of just lie like that for a while, in silence. Just when she starts to worry, he speaks. His voice is sore and dry, and that makes her smile.  
  
"I suppose a partnership such as this has its...advantages."


End file.
